


How About Me?

by nu5est



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Established Jackbeom, Insecure Jackson, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu5est/pseuds/nu5est
Summary: Jinyoung was very sad when Mark decided to go back home, not home where the sevens were, but L.A. Mark, the man Jinyoung crazily in love with but still did not have the courage to say anything about that.Seeing Jinyoung hitting rock bottom made Jaebeom wanted to make it all better. That was his Jinyoung anyway, how could he let the man he spent more than half of his life with be that depressed.But Jaebeom forgot that there was another man that needed him just as much. His very own boyfriend, Jackson.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a filler chapter. To be honest I could just go to the story without this chapter, but my hands are itching to write something. So, here you go.   
> I make it a little too dramatic about Mark going back to L.A, but yeah I got the idea to write this story from that event AHAHHHAHHA SO I'M SORRY.  
> #GOT7FOREVER

Nobody saw this coming. Maybe because they’ve been together for so long, all 7 of them. But now here they were, at the airport, sending their oldest brother home. The maknaes, Bambam and Yugyeom took it the hardest, they’ve been crying all night. If they didn’t know better, they would say something bad really happened, not because Mark decided to go home. No matter how big Yugyeom and Bambam grow, deep down they were still babies.

Youngjae, just like the sunshine that he was, trying his best to smile brightly. But he still could not hide how teary his eyes were, or how he smiles slowly falling with each passing moment. And Jackson, just being Jackson. Well for most part. He didn’t show any signs of sadness like the others, on contrary he was very happy. Probably because he understands this situation better than anyone else. Being a performer in another country, with tight schedules that they could barely managed to take care of themselves. How much Mark miss his home, his family. It’s been years. So, when Mark got the chance, of course he chose to see his family. So, Jackson got where Mark decision came from.

But still, Mark is his bestfriend. It’ll be weird not having him around when he wanted to rant, or just wanted to share silly little stories. Jaebeom silently hugged Jackson, showing his support to his boyfriend. Jaebeom knew exacly how Jackson felt.

The only one not in the room was Jinyoung. He was with them when Mark told them about this. A few minutes later, he got up, hugged Mark and said that he is happy for him and excused himself with the ‘I have shooting early tomorrow’. And if the hug lingered a little too long, nobody said anything.

*

Jinyoung closed the door of his apartment and suddenly his legs buckled. The emotions he suppressed after hearing the news came rushing in violently, knocking the air out of his lungs. He was crying and sobbing until he had no energy left. This was not their final goodbye, that’s for sure. But nobody knew when Mark was going to be here. Or if Jinyoung still had the chance to confess to the older man. And if he did have the chance, Jinyoung probably not going to take it. Because Jinyoung had to admit, he was a coward.

*

Now at the aiport, only Yugyeom, Jackson and Jaebeom managed to properly send Mark’s off. The other three couldnt come because they had work to do. Well, just two actually. Jinyoung had a day off, but he couldnt come and bid Mark goodbye face to face. Because then it would be too real. And Jinyoung didn’t want to handle that. At least not now. Having a breakdown yesterday was enough, because he was in the middle of filming, and he needed to be at the top of his game.

Yugyeom, blessed his heart, was still crying even at the airport. Thank god he didn’t forget to bring along his cap. Seeing how much Yugyeom was crying, made Mark cried as well. Their houses were the closest. So, they spent a lot of their time together. They made each other less lonely when they were not promoting as a group. When they were hugging goodbye, they were both crying so hard that they didn’t manage say a word. Just hugging tightly.

Seeing that scenario right in front of his eyes, Jackson looked down and stood stiffly. He didn’t want to cry in front of Mark. But these two made him wanted to bawl his eyes out. Jaebeom immediately held Jackson’s hand and his thumb caressing softly as if he was trying to say ‘It’s okay, I got you’. Jackson and Jaebeom relationship were not a secret to the sevens, but they didn’t publicly date. However, they never failed to drop little hints here and there. Just like today, they were wearing matching color coordinated outfits.

When its Jackson’s turns to say his goodbye, he immediately smiles, putting on a brave demeanor. He engulfed tiny Mark in his arms. ‘Please take care of yourself okay, hyung? Make sure to always update us in the group chat. I will miss you’. Mark tighten the hug and replied ‘You’re the one saying. Don’t work too hard. Your body needs to rest, I know you’re making history, but health comes first. You hear me?’ Jackson giggled a little and pressed a kiss on Mark’s cheek. ‘Loud and clear’ Jackson said with all teeth smile.

‘How you managed to handle him is still a mystery’ Mark focused his attention to Jaebeom. Jaebeom laughed and hugged Mark. ‘Because I’m awesome, Mark’. Mark just shook his head lightly and rolled his eyes eventhough Jaebeom couldn’t see him. ‘But seriously, you need to update us regularly okay? Send photos to the kids, they would love that’ Jaebeom said and broke the hug with two taps on the back. ‘Talking about photos, let take a picture together’, Mark said to the group. ‘But hyung~~~~ my eyes’ Yugyeom whined cutely. All 3 of them were laughing and they took the photo with Yugyeom anyway.

*

True, Jinyoung wasn’t there, but he was keeping tabs with everything Mark did at the airport. He saw how Mark smiles brightly to the cameras, no amount of masks could overshadow his eye smiles. _God, he is so happy, but why my heart ache?_ Jinyoung felt like a bad person for not be able to wholeheartedly happy for Mark. He didn’t even message Mark to wish him _goodluck_ or _safe flight_ or _I will miss you._ When he saw the others posted pic with Mark, he knew he couldn’t just stay silent. He then commented under Jaebeom’s post with _‘Sorry I couldn’t go .. I had to work see u soon brother’. Another lie, but nobody has to know._ He decided to get off his phone but not before he scoffed at the love birds on the pic. Cute motherfuckers.

Jinyoung went straight to the refrigerator, and took a couple of beers. He needed something stronger but these was all he had as for now. _It’ll do_. Two cans turned four, to six, to eight….

*

That night, Jackson and Jaebeom were ready to go to bed. Being cuddly and all, that’s just their routine. Jackson was ready to close his eyes before Jaebeom’s phone ring loudly. ‘Seriously hyung?’ Jackson being a small spoon turned around to face his boyfriend. ‘Hey don’t look at me like that, I have no idea’ Jaebeom pinched Jackson’s cheek and reached for his phone. He frowned slightly and answered the call, ‘Jinyoung?’ Silent. ‘You there?’ The sound of sniffing told Jaebeom that Jinyoung was indeed there. ‘Everything okay?’ Jaebeom tried again to make Jinyoung talk. ‘Hyungggggg~’ Came Jinyoung replied. ‘Yah, you drunk?’ Jaebeom eyes locked with Jackson, couldn’t hide his worries. Jackson mouthed _‘What’s wrong’_ and jaebeom just shrugged and shook his head.

‘Hyungggg, please make it stop. Hurts’ Again Jinyoung slurred and sniffed. ‘Okay, that’s it you’re home right? Just wait for me there. I’m coming to you’ Jaebeom ended the call and get up from their bed. ‘Something happened to Jinyoung?’ Jackson’s sat and looked at Jaebeom. ‘I don’t know what happened yet, but it is not good’ hearing that made Jackson get up as well and ready to follow jaebeom. ‘Jackson, baby, no’ Jaebeom pushed Jackson lightly back to the bed. ‘But I’m worried’. Jaebeom cupped his face, ‘I know you are, but you have work tomorrow, remember? You need to rest. I will take care of everything, okay?’. Jackson pouted, ‘Yeah, okay’. Jaebeom kissed Jackson and go straight to the door not without ‘I might be late, don’t wait up for me.’

Little did they know that the sentence would be Jaebeom’s favourite from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

At first, Jaebeom would check up on Jinyoung once in a while. Jinyoung might be great at taking care of others, but he was the worst when it came to himself. And to prove that point, he managed to collapse while filming and it scared the shit out of Jaebeom.

‘You idiot, no matter how bad things are, you can’t keep doing this to yourself’ That was Jaebeom’s first sentence as soon as Jinyoung woke up. Jinyoung was still in confusion and keep blinking his eyes to adjust with the very bright light of the hospital room. ‘You okay? My voice too loud? I’m sorry’ Jaebeom immediately apologized when Jinyoung groaned a little and touched his head. He dived head first when he collapsed, that’s why. ‘Hyung, stick to one thing whether you want to be mad or you want to baby me. How can a person change so easily you give me whiplash’ Came Jinyoung usual savage. ‘If you’re not on a hospital bed right now, I would kick your ass for sure’ Jaebeom said half serious half worried. Jinyoung just smiled apologetically

*

From that day onwards, Jaebeom never left Jinyoung’s side. He was there when Jinyoung finished his filming for the day just to make sure that he ate properly. He was there most of the nights, just to make sure Jinyoung didn’t touch his beverages and go to sleep right on time. And Jackson understood, he really did. But it was hard not to see Jaebeom everyday because he used to have Jaebeom all over him. Well, it was Jackson all over Jaebeom actually. Same old same old.

See, Jackson and Jaebeom had this routine where they would snuggle the hell out of each other before going to bed. At morning, Jackson usually woke up first and went for a jog. Then, he would prepare his chicken breast fruit juice and went upstairs to wake his boyfriend up. Jaebeom being the sleepy head that he was would always whine to sleep for 5 more minutes and caged Jackson in his arms so that Jackson would shut up and let him have that precious 5 minutes. After Jaebeom stopped being a grumpy big baby, Jackson would drag Jaebeom to the kitchen because it was fixed that Jaebeom was in charge when it came to cooking. If both were free from schedules, they would just laze around their home being gross with each other. They really appreciated what little stolen time they had before they couldnt even catch a breath due to the promotion and all.

Honestly, it was not that special but it was their routine. Jackson and Jaebeom’s. Jaebeom and Jackson’s. It hadn’t changed in the past 5 years when the leader confessed his feelings to Jackson and Jackson thought it was never going to change. It was not supposed to change.

But of course, it had, since when Jackson got lucky when it came to relationship?

Jackson went to bed alone and thought that maybe when he woke up the next day, he would be in Jaebeom’s comfortingly warm and strong arms wrapped around him. For weeks, however had been different. Today was worse cause after so long his nightmare came back and he was screaming, reaching out for Jaebeom. But Jaebeom wasn’t there. Jaebeom wasn’t there to gently calm Jackson down. Jaebeom wasn’t there to wipe away the shameful tears. Jaebeom wasn’t there to whisper ‘You’re safe’ or ‘I’m here’ over and over again as he held Jackson close because he indeed wasn’t here.

Jaebeom wasn’t an asshole though, he did leave a note at Jackson’s bedside. It didn’t make him feel good but better than nothing. A small ripped piece of paper with a message scribbled _‘taking Jinyoung to Leeum museum, won’t be long’._ Jackson sighed and still slightly shaking from the damn nightmare. But he didn’t want to hold it against anyone and told himself that it was okay. Jinyoung had a very hard time and now that he finally free from filming, he could properly enjoy and heal himself. And in order to do that, Jinyoung needed Jaebeom by his side. Jinyoung deserved it after all.

But there was a tiny little voice at the back of his head, his voice, how about me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this and please tell me what you think about it. Next chapter will be last chapter. Or maybe another 2 chapters, we'll see how it goes.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, some rest after weeks of work for Jackson. And it seemed like a great time to spend time with his boyfriend and friends and that was why he invited them to come over for a movie night. Luckily, all of them well except for Mark, be able to come. Jackson was excited for this.

No, Jackson was not excited for this. When all of the boys came and them prepared the food for their movie night. Jackson could spot something like clinginess happened between Jinyoung and Jaebeom. The casual touches. The arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder. The hand on Jaebeom’s waist. Hell, they look even more domestical than Jackson and Jaebeom. Jackson was not jealous, definitely not.

And he was supposed to be the who cuddles with Jaebeom and not Jinyoung. Well to make it fair, they were not cuddling like cuddling, more like sitting very closely and giggled together when something funny happened, whatever that funny thing was. Yes, Jackson could not concentrate. I mean could you blame him when Jinyoung and Jaebeom squashed up together like that and to make it worse, they sat on _that_ chair. The chair that they called as loveseat. Jackson and Jaebeom’s loveseat. While Jackson sat on the floor with the maknaes. And again, Jackson was not jealous.

“Baby, sorry but you know Jinyoung hasn’t-“ Jaebeom had said before Jackson cut him off abruptly. “Yeah, I get it. He needs you still”. Jackson then sat on the floor and leaning against the couch. Close to Jaebeom’s leg. And at some point, he put his head on Jaebeom’s knee. Jackson was a little mad but he still needed that physical contact. And to be honest Jackson kinda expected Jaebeom would lightly run his fingers through his hair. But nothing happened. Jackson felt a little lonely. And as if BamBam could sense what was going on, he sat next to Jackson and laid his head on the older’s lap. Jackson run his fingers though BamBam’s hair instead. When the movie over, Jackson turned around and saw the two had fallen asleep. On each other. Typical.

Jackson was not jealous. He was not, seriously. He was just a little ticked off that Jaebeom has suddenly became so distant. That was all.

Seeing Jaebeom with Jinyoung, looking happier and laughing more; more that he had ever done with Jackson, the younger could not help but thinking one thing. _‘Hadn’t he been enough?’_ But, like a broken record, he just kept repeating the same thing to himself. _They’re just friends, brothers even. Nothing more._

Jackson carried on with his life, with his work and tried to ignore the tiny little pang of jealousy he had when he saw Jaebeom with Jinyoung. He did not complain. He did not protest. He did not make Jaebeom chose between the two of them because it would be unfair for Jaebeom. Jackson carried on like everything was fine, because of course it was.

That is, until the night of April 3rd rolled by; the night of their anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, next one will be the last. Please tell me what you think about this story so far <3


End file.
